tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Demowise
Demowise is an old wizard whom served Brim as weapon valet/guide, Demowise. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme song is Meet Again under Justice's Theme from Guilty Gear XX. Origin Unknown to most of his origin story, Demowise had also live in many century since Dark Age Era due to his longetivity under supernatural life-force. Since then, he been disappear and live secluded life, hidden away from the world due to their improvement under guns and technology. Centuries later, he met a dying blind survivor and tend to his wound. Aware the magic lives on due to unstable Australium magic, Demowise chose to accompany Brim after his recover. Since then, Demowise began set foot to see the world once more. Appearance Demowise is a BLK demoman with red Tartan Shade and Bearded Bombardier. He wears Sole Saviors and Juggernaut Jacket for his armour under modern circumstances. He's also has Eyeborg cosmetic, which reveal to be artifical eye made by an alchemist. Personality & Behaviour Demowise is the wise old wizard who fight for the side of good and evil. Aware the world shaded grey, Demowise usually made decision through wisdom and prosper. In battle, he is calm and able to fight smart just to make up for his attack due to slow movement. He's also give advice to Brim whether the danger he's facing and summon any weapons Brim's desire. Powers & Abilities As old wizard, Demowise's main magic ability is weapon summoning. He can summon numerous including modern weapons like guns or explosive to have any of his ally to wield. Besides that he also can teleport and create blue fire ball for more damage. However, his magic isn't come to the play, Demowise has many combat experience through Dark Age era and have been wielded axe for centuries. His weapon of choice is Scotsman's Skullcutter, which can cleave through anything combine with supernatural strength. He's also possess supernatural life-force, which grant him longevity, power, stamina, vitality, and healing capabilities, allowing them to take large amount of punishment or survive the impossbile despite he's only human. Because of this, Demowise also has high intelligence through magic and science. He's also able to instruct his superior, Brim regarding how to defeat the stronger foe. Faults & Weakness Although he's an old wizard who can ditch out impossible odds, he's only human. His magic may have limit but it won't be his problem thanks to supernatural life-force. However Demowise still can feel pain from getting impale, major lacceration and gunshot. On top of that, he's actually slow due to heavy armour and fighting style. Trivia *The name, Demowise is reference to Pennywise but nothing like him. *Demowise is heavily inspired from Merlin but different contrast compare to TF2 Freaks. *Demowise is one of the few characers who's close to unstable Australium users besides Professor Whoa, Sweet Pyro and Tisha & Saylor. Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Magicians Category:Near-normal Category:Blade Users Category:Mighty Glaciers